


Разбитые очки

by WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: «Легко же — сделать несчастными сразу троих, а, Брендон?»
Series: 2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696228





	Разбитые очки

Брендон отступился от Марии первым; греховное уже самим своим замыслом признание прозвучало, и Асаги, на мгновение подзабывший, с кем именно говорит, ждал чего угодно: простого недоумения, полного непонимания, явного неодобрения, бешеного гнева, даже тихого щелчка снятого с предохранителя затвора — любой нормальной человеческой реакции, потому что в любви и на войне все средства хороши. Он первым начал играть нечисто, и он готов был заплатить за нечестную игру.  
Асаги ждал чего угодно — Брендон имел право на это «что угодно».  
Но только не на то, что последовало.  
Лучший «чистильщик» Синдиката сказал, что рад, и от беспечности его слов и искренности его таящего улыбку тона мороз драл по коже.  
Большой Папа ссутулился, сделал шаг, второй, третий, с трудом переставляя точно свинцом налитые ноги и убеждая себя, что поступает правильно, что с волей Хита остается только смириться и ему, и Марии, а потом его будто что-то тряхнуло, заставив споткнуться на ровном месте и развернуться: да что же они вдвоём делают из него, Асаги, мерзавца! Увы, вспомнить молодость, схватить чрезмерно благородного щенка за шиворот и потыкать носом в то дерьмище, в которое он из лучших побуждений упорно превращал свою жизнь, не жалея ни себя, ни окружающих, оказалось как-то не с руки: он был выше ростом. Он был выше — ещё бы, с его негибкой спиной, с его несгибаемыми принципами, с его непоколебимой готовностью жертвовать собой — и всем, что у него есть и что у него только могло бы быть.  
«Легко же — сделать несчастными сразу троих, а, Брендон?»  
— Брендон, — ровным голосом окликнул его Асаги.  
— А? — стремительно обернулся ненормально радостный Хит.  
Он наверняка успел бы уклониться, если бы захотел, рефлексы у него были замечательные: сам Уокен тренировал, не кто-то там.  
Значит, не захотел, поверил Асаги.  
От удара Брендон пошатнулся, нелепо и жалко захлопал длинными ресницами, изумлённо приоткрыв рот, словно собирался что-то сказать и забыл, что. Перекосившиеся очки повисли на одной дужке, тонкое стекло заискрилось, ловя паутинкой трещин масляно-золотистые отблески фонарей. Переносицу рассадило оправой, а на скуле темнела каплями крови царапина: похоже, Папа перстнем зацепил, бил-то левой. Хороший синяк будет, но ничего, Хиту пойдёт только на пользу — нос ему Асаги не сломал, пожалел профиль.  
Большой Папа устало и совсем по-отечески вздохнул, глядя Брендону прямо в глаза и наконец-то увидев в них именно то, чего ожидал: растерянность, непонимание, гнев и, кажется, обиду. Уж не на то ли обиду, что помешали поступить по-своему? Во всяком случае, это была не холодная пустота за маской невозмутимости и не сухое безжалостное равнодушие, которым в действительности оборачивалась его поистине беспримерная самоотверженность.  
Ошеломлённый, растрёпанный, Хит на живого человека стал похож, не на ледяного истукана.  
«Брендон… Господь с тобой, мальчик, кого ты сделаешь счастливым вот так? Марию? Ей нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. Синдикат? Миллениону нет дела до твоей любви, пока ты соблюдаешь Железный закон и приносишь пользу. Меня? Я уже стар, свое пожил», — вот что собирался сказать ему Асаги, пока наблюдал за тем, как Хит снимает разбитые очки, убирает их в карман пиджака, осторожно касается скулы кончиками пальцев и едва заметно морщится.  
«Что, больно? В голове шумит? А ты как думал… И за благородство бьют, если оно во вред, бьют сильно, теперь ты это знаешь».  
Годы давали о себе знать, и тяжёлая когда-то рука Папы ослабела, конечно, но не настолько: на несколько тумаков его ещё хватит. А Брендон выпрямился, вытянул руки по швам, чуть прищурился, нервно свёл брови к переносице, но дисциплинированно молчал. Видимо, он понимал, что получил за дело: сам виноват, если приходится его силой к счастью тянуть. Он всегда понимал больше, чем показывал.  
«Или всё это оттого, что ты не умеешь быть счастливым?»  
— Брендон, ты хочешь сделать Марию несчастной? — вместо тщательно продуманного нравоучения спросил его Папа.  
— Я…  
«…убийца, хочешь сказать?»  
— Иди к ней, — Асаги почти повторил его же слова.  
— Но…  
«…ты её недостоин, так? Как там говорится — руки по локоть в крови? А я крови напился. Ну, что чище?»  
— Иди, — он рывком сгрёб Брендона за лацканы пиджака. — Иди, пока я не передумал, чёрт бы тебя побрал, и скажи Марии, что всё будет хорошо, — Папа отпустил его и вдруг по-доброму усмехнулся. — Хватит холостяком-то ходить, в двадцать семь лет у некоторых по трое детей.  
Ответом и вознаграждением за все душевные муки ему послужил совершенно оторопелый взгляд только пришедшего в себя Хит; но нужно было отдать ему должное: он ни разу не оглянулся, когда поднимался по лестнице.  
Как наутро донёс Папе свой человечек из ресторана, сначала за дверью отдельного кабинета, где ждала женщина, звонко хлопнула пощечина и плакали навзрыд, а затем, не открывая, попросили принести лёд и аптечку.  
После воцарилось безмолвие.


End file.
